Wielding Wolf
by StarryDeathScythe
Summary: When Aruki is trying to escape from a Pre-Kishin Laboratory, he passes by Cell 34, the cell of a human/wolf hybrid. But when matters turn for the worst, will Aruki escape alive? Disclaimer- I don't own Soul Eater, only Aruki and Renegade.
1. Tempest

**Chapter 1: Tempest**

**Arashi meandered through the tortuous corridor where he would soon find his way out of the laboratory. His feet were slapping the icy stone floor as panic pulsed through his veins.**

**The wolf in Cell 34 didn't know this, until he came scampering frantically by.**

**Arashi squeaked when he saw a blonde and white clump of fur on a plush bed. Not knowing what to do, he just stood and stared. A violent grey eye flashed open and caused him to recoil.**

**He wondered if it was male or female and why the Pre-Kishins would test on wolf. **_**Why would they care?**_** He pondered, as the wolf rose to its feet.**

"**Where are you going?" I interrogated.**

**Arashi's head flashed around and he was obviously flustered. All he could do was gawk.**

"**You are in a Kishin Laboratory after all…" I leered. **_**This boy is so naïve… **_

"**Well I've been here six months and haven't seen anything like you…" He looked away with uncertainty.**

"**Are you wondering **_**why**_** I can do this?" I cocked my head.**

"**That's why I came over here!"**

"**Do you REALLY want to know?"**

"**OH MY GOD! SHOW ME OR I WON'T HELP YOU!"**

***POOF!***

"**GAAAH!" Arashi howled, futilely trying to restrain a nosebleed.**

"**What?" I snickered. "Never seen a naked wolf-person before?"**

"**No! As a matter of fact, I haven't!"**

"**Then where have you been all your life?"**

"**Um, not in a hellhole full of lethal pre-demons and kinky wolf hybrids, that's for sure!"**

"**Well that's where I've been all my life for your information!" I flared as I converted back to a blonde wolf and savagely bit at my iron cell bars.**

"**What did they do to you?" He inquired while keeping a distance from me.**

"**They put me under and infused my DNA with a wolf, domestic cat, and hawk!"**

**I perked my ears up at the erratic noises, then folded them back in revulsion.**

"**Leave. Now." I asserted stressfully.**

"**W-Why?" Arashi stammered.**

"**The Pre-Kishins are coming."**

"**But I want to help y—"**

"**LEAVE!" I roared and watch the boy dart down the hall.**

_**Such a pity. **_**I shamed myself. **_**The boy may die before I even know his name.**_

**Sighing, I sauntered over to a corner and sat down softly.**

_**Maybe… If he gets himself into a deathly situation I could try to save him…**_

**I peeked around the corner of the wall and saw a few Pre-Kishins dash towards the exit.**

_**Please don't die…**_** I prayed as I rested by the wall that separated 2 worlds-**

**One of dying hopes and wishes, and the other a wondrous life and destiny.**


	2. Depart into the City

**Chapter 2: Depart into the City**

**A deafening scream towered above all other noises in my head.**

**I howled out with my muzzle between the dull, rusty iron bars.**

**He can't survive without me.**

**Snarling loudly, I gripped the rustiest area of the cell door and strained to keep up my strength. I almost flew back when the bars finally fractured under my jaw pressure.**

"**Hey!" I barked. At least half of the Pre-Kishins whipped around.**

**Grappling the nape of one of their necks, I wrenched the enemy's throat and broke his neck.**

**The others advanced on me, but I just smiled and assaulted them back.**

**One managed to strike me with a cutlass, but I thrashed back and jolted him in the solar plexus.**

**With a final few ambushes, I got sick of the feeble fighting. I exploded into a vociferous flail of snapping, growling, and yowling.**

**An appalled look plastered to everyone's face, the demons fled like we were playing Chinese Fire Drill.**

**Even the boy was petrified.**

**Was it because I'm a 4 foot tall bloodlust-a-riffic wolf, or that I'm covered in wounds and Kishin blood and internal organs?**

**Arashi flinched when I transferred back to my human form, because he thought I would be naked once again. To his surprise, I was wearing a black hoodie with multicolored paint splatters on it and jeans.**

"**I never got to learn your name." I cooed gently to him.**

"**A-Arashi. And you?"**

**I looked away with a melancholy aspect on my face.**

"**I have no name."**

"**How old are you?" Arashi examined me like a 2,000 year-old antique.**

"**I'm 12."**

"**Me too! Birthday?"**

"**August 8****th****."**

"**November 17****th**** for me."**

"**How did you defeat all of those Pre-Kishins without getting severely hurt?"**

"**Well I obviously didn't sing High School Musical until their heads burst open like piñatas, did I?"**

**We both started to cackle like hyenas.**

"**Where were you going to go once you escaped?" I inquired.**

"**Well, it's a pretty damn long story….. So I'm a weapon from the Central American branch of DWMA, right?"**

"**Right." I agreed.**

"**When I boarded a train to Death City, I was kidnapped by some Pre-Kishins. I was infamous for stealing their prototypes, blueprints, plans, ideas, anything they could use to slaughter the world. When they found out in was me, they went berserk and killed anything in their path to get to my presence."**

"**Wow. Want to hear how I was brought here?"**

"**Sure."**

"**I was born to a family of poor people, so they sold me for testing purposes to the Pre-Kishins. They tested the hell out of me, infusing my DNA and mutating me until I was a pretty epic hybrid. I can read people's minds and communicate telepathically which can help me use Soul Perception. And I forgot to tell you that if I wasn't sold to Hell-above-ground, I could've been a meister at the North American branch of the DWMA. And due to my mutations, my potential to be a meister has soared higher than the Empire State Building."**

"**How much did those people get for you?"**

"**Only about $2,000,000,000." Arashi gaped at me when I said it so calmly.**

"**WHA? That much? They must have been serious when they did all this to you!"**

"**I don't know about you, but I'm worth TWO MILLION DOLLARS!" I bellowed.**

"**Hehe… Lucky you."**

"**And you know what's even better?"**

"**What?"**

"**I know EXACTLY where they stash the money!"**

**I galloped off as a wolf once again with glee.**

**Returning with a case full of money with my birth date printed on the side.**

"**What's that?" Arashi cocked his head.**

"**TWO MILLION DOLLARS!" I squeaked loudly.**

**Arashi fell on his face.**

"**I know you've got a long way to got so… take $500,000 if you want!"**

**He didn't respond.**

_**I think I broke him… Oh well!**_

**I marched off into the inky, dimly-lit streets of the night.**


	3. Reunite in the Alley

**Chapter 3: Reunite in the Alley**

Prancing on the sidewalk, half the people I passed by stared at me in awe.

A hot pink fedora rested on my head, and my jacket was zipped up on my chest.

I guess people don't see dressed-up, freshly groomed, multi-millionaire wolf hybrids walking leisurely down Brisk Avenue every day. Humans.

Walking into a coffee shop, I placed my paws up on the counter, scaring the living crap out of the cashier.

"What day is today?" I questioned the terrified man.

"….."

_Once again, humans…._

"Look," I stated impatiently. "I'm a talking wolf that just wants to know today's date."

"… Thursday, June 3rd, 2010. Anything else I can get you, and please tell me I'm not hallucinating."

"You're not hallucinating. I'm real and I would like a peppermint mocha hot chocolate and a lemon pound cake, please."

"Peppermint mocha!" He yelled as he grabbed the lemon pound cake. "That will be $4.59."

I opened my coin purse with my teeth.

"Your coffee will be over there… wolf."

I plodded my way over to the coffee pickup area.

"Peppermint mocha?" A lady peeked around for me, frustrated.

My snowy paws were hoisted on the counter once again.

A little rattled, she almost dropped the coffee.

"Thank you." I said blankly as I converted back to a human.

Everyone in the café's eyes bugged out of their face.

Grabbing the coffee, I strutted my way out of Starbucks, swishing my tail in glee.

**Arashi's POV**

The laptop sat in my lap as I looked out the window of Buffalo Wild Wings.

My laptop was bought via that wolf's money she forked over to me. I only came here because it was the only place with Wi-Fi I could locate in Victoria, Texas.

A waitress strolled by with my wings and cheeseburger.

"Order's ready." She told me.

"Thanks."

_By the way, I wonder where that wolf is..._

**Wolf's POV**

I decided to nap out in front of Starbucks out of pure boredom.

_Where will I go?_

The thought ran through my head like a racehorse.

A heavy tug and a few snickers woke me out of dream.

Looking up, it was a few teenagers and their dogs.

_HUMANS….._

"Pretty dog. Wonder what her pups will look like." One of the adolescents murmured.

_Pups? Aw crap! I just remembered! I'm….. Hey! I'm not a dog!_

Out of anger and embarrassment, I snapped and struck the boy's wrist

"GAAAH! Bad dog!"

"Who said I was a canine?"

A dog came after me, but I swiftly struck it in the neck.

_Another thing I hate: domesticated dogs. Such spoiled rotten animals._

I stopped abruptly when cold metal was shoved in my ear.

"Look, you talkin' mutt." The teen snapped. "No more hurting the others or I'll shoot you."

"…. Mutt?" I smirked. 

And just that second, my jaws had sunk through the barrel of the pistol as if it were sand.

Pouncing on him, I snarled in his face.

"Listen up, moron. If you want to leave this scene alive, take your friends and fleabags out of here now and **never come back.**"

"I will fight until I d- GLARGH!" I stopped his sentence with a quick snap to the vocal cord.

The rim of my mouth dripped with blood.

"S-S-She killed him?" Another teen whispered.

"**You want the same fate?**" I roared.

"N-NO!" The others scooted off like an animal with its tail between its legs.

**Arashi's POV**

I could hear whimpers and barks of dogs.

One of the canine's necks was busted open and was leaving a blood trail. Poor dog.

Some people, older teenagers were passing with traumatized looks on their faces.

_Maybe I should check this out…._

Paying the bill and closing my laptop, I left Buffalo Wild Wings.

Following the blood trail, I pondered if this was a smart idea.

_What if it's a murderer? I can't use my weapon form without a meister. I'm hopeless._

That's it! That wolf was a meister, and we're heading for the same place!

I reminisced on that conversation in the laboratory.

"…_. I could have been a meister at the North American branch of the DWMA…."_

"…_. My potential to be a meister has soared higher…."_

"…_. I can communicate telepathically allow me to ultimately use Soul Perception…."_

Her words floated in my head like a jellyfish in a bag.

Before I knew it, the blood trail had ended and I came upon an abandoned alleyway.

A Starbucks, a dumpster, a few empty coffee cups, a dressed up wolf sitting pretty next to a dead body, a few broken bricks and **WHA?**

**Wolf's POV**

"**AAAAAAAA!**" Somebody screeched.

Slightly startled, I started growling, but recognized the boy.

**Arashi?**

"Hey! You're Arashi, am I right?" I cocked my head.

"W-Wolf? I've been looking for you!"

"Why?"

"Okay, first what's this dead person doing here?"

"Oh, he tried to kidnap me and take me to the Mushroom Kingdom and I told him he should go to the Funny Farm and I kinda killed him."

"Ummmm… I'll take your word for it. Second thing, I figured we were going the same place, and I remembered our conversation in the laboratory and I have no meister…. Would you be my meister?"

"This isn't a marriage proposal, no need to be so formal. And since I have no weapon, I will be your meister until the day I fall."

"You're being formal."

"Crap! I am!"

"Heh, we all have stupid brain farts in our lives."

"Let's just focus on getting to Death City, okay?"

"We should be going now."

I grew about 3 feet taller as a wolf.

"Ride me." I said flatly.

"How am I supposed to ride you if I'm only a little more than half your size?" Arashi was flustered.

My hoodie flew out and extended 16 feet wide before forming into silky black wings with a variety of colors of paint splatters flecked on them.

"Just climb the wings..." I shrugged.

"When did you grow **wings?**"

"I'm told you I'm 20% hawk, right?"

"...Right."

"Just get on my back..."

Arashi chuckled.

"What?" I made an odd face.

"You say really awkward things without even noticing."

I rolled my eyes.

"Ready to go?"

"One more thing: you need a name."

"Name me."

"Renegade. That's your new name. You stand up for your rights even if it breaks the law."

"Better than Captive #34."

Everything else was a blur as we zipped into the murky night sky.


	4. I'll name you Renegade

**Chapter 4: I'll name you Renegade**

_...One Month Later..._

How come it took **that** long to arrive at Death City?

Well, Aruki couldn't saddle up on me correctly, and a few (meaning about 50) birds flew smack into my windblown face, and we almost got sucked into an airplane engine, not to mention we had to stop a lot.

Death City was a quirky town, full of lofty buildings, vagrant animals and quite a lot of weapons and meisters.

A fluid breeze nudged me up into the sky as the early morning rose.

"Well," My feet landed cautiously on the ground. "I made reservations for a 2-bedroom apartment here. Now all we need to do is go there and claim it."

I leaded Aruki through the serpentine roads of Death City, as we approached a vivid apartment building.

"It looks like it's made out of neon foam blocks..." Aruki paused in his sentence.

"Yeah... it kinda does... but we need to focus on moving in because a week from now we'll be signed up and going to the DWMA."

"You Renegade?" A man asked, the room keys clattering between his fingers.

My feet were raised on the desk.

"I described myself as a dressed-up talking wolf, and you're still questioning me?" I rolled my eyes.

"N'kay. The keys to the room are here." I collected the keys in my mouth and climbed the stairs.

The door swayed open and the mint-condition apartment was revealed.

"FUZZY CARPET FUZZY CARPET!" Aruki crooned.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" My face scrunched.

"I loooove fuzzy stuff!"

"You are so unpredictable..."

"We should go furniture shopping. I want more fuzziness!"

"As long as I don't go bankrupt..."

_...Six hours, 200 fuzzy things and 200,000 dollars spent later..._

"All the furniture will be delivered in an hour, and until then I'm going to sleep. Wake me up if you need me." I curled up on the carpet.

Aruki squeed in delight.

_... Three hours of fuzzy deliveries later..._

"Well we got everything set up and ready to go now. I'm going to cook some steak and you watch TV or whatever you do..." I slumped off to the kitchen to cook some pasta.

"What'cha makin'?" Aruki leaned over my shoulder.

"Gnocchi."

Aruki drooled out blood.

"... Okay, **NOW** you're starting to freak me out," I backed away slowly from him.

"I almost **died** from eating... THAT once." Aruki pointed a finger at the pasta.

"Dude, you're drooling blood in my gnocchi."

He limped off in a horrified manner.

"Uuuuuuuuuh..."

"I could make something else, you know..."

Aruki just buried himself in the world's fluffiest couch.

"Or you could be paranoid and not listen to me. Your choice." I half-grinned at his stupidity.

_... One utterly fluffy and fuzzy week later..._

"Hey! We got school today!" I watched Aruki roll off of his fuzzy bed like a mutant potato. Oh, who am I to call him a mutant potato? Sigh...

"Breakfast? Aruki muttered.

"Bacon. Lots of it. I looove bacon."

I'm surprised my frying pan wasn't fluffy or fuzzy. The laptop was, the TV, the chairs, the beds, dude, even the **bathrooms** were fuzzy. That just scares me.

I was done with my bacon in 2 minutes when Aruki caught my attention.

"How do you eat that fast?" Arashi was bewildered.

"Chew, swallow. Chew, swallow. Chew, swallow. I'm part wolf, remember?" I said un-amused.

I limped off to the bathroom.

"Dude, I can't use the toilet when it's covered in fuzz. That's just weird. And how do you keep the shower curtains from getting icky if their fuzzy too? AND WHY THE HELL IS THE SINK FUZZY I MEAN WATER GOES ON IT!" I erupted.

_... One really pissed off fuzzy hour later..._

School. Great. Learning. Please. Freaking. Kill. Me.

"How do the candles and stuff hold up if their vertical?" Aruki squinted his eyes.

"The same way those three balls just float up to form that skull shape." I looked at Arashi who was supported on my back.

"I didn't know we were allowed to bring pets to school, more or less ride them. I'm Maka and welcome to the North American branch of the DWMA." Maka smiled as six other people, weapons and meisters stood in front of us at the entrance.

_**Crap.**_


End file.
